A good impression
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Jon's going out on a date and he's determined to make a good impression but with Garfield helping does he stand a chance. Please RR.
1. A helping Hand

(Jon is sitting on a chair in the living room and Garfield is on the arm of the chair)  
  
Jon: Guess who's got a date tonight Garfield!  
  
Garfield: Odie!  
  
Jon: Me, I have a feeling that she might be the one Garfield.  
  
Garfield: The one who actual goes on a second date with you!  
  
Jon: I've only talked to her on the phone but she seems nice.  
  
Garfield: Well at least she hasn't seen you yet?  
  
Jon: Hey I'm handsome!  
  
Garfield: give me a second  
  
(Garfield buries he's face in his paws and laughs really loudly and then Odie walks into the room)  
  
Jon: Odie you think I'm good looking don't you!  
  
(Odie nods his head up and down)  
  
Jon: See, Odie thinks I'm good looking  
  
Garfield: Exacly, all the more reason why your not good looking!  
  
(Garfield snickers)  
  
Jon: don't judge a book by it's cover!  
  
Garfield: Huh?  
  
Jon: let me put it in a way you might understand don't judge a lasagne by its box!  
  
Garfield: Why would you look at the box, I just eat it straight away.  
  
(Jon sighs)  
  
Jon: anyway I'll just impress her with my personality?  
  
Garfield: your not helping yourself Jon, think about what you just said!  
  
Jon: What do you know you're just a cat?  
  
Garfield: just a cat, just a cat, I'll have you know that this cat can eat lasagne faster than any other cat!  
  
(Jon gets up)  
  
Jon: I'll go and start getting ready for my date!  
  
(Jon walks towards his room, Garfield follows)  
  
Garfield: excellent idea, we can work on your personality later.  
  
=End of chapter one= 


	2. A new wardrobe

Authors note: I do not own Garfield or any of the characters in it the credit for that goes to Jim Davis; I am merely a fan having a bit of fun by making up my own Garfield fan fiction.  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
(Jon and Garfield are in Jon's bedroom and Jon is holding up shirts for Garfield to see)  
  
Jon: How about this one?  
  
(He holds up a shirt)  
  
Garfield: that's great that one!  
  
Jon: really?  
  
Garfield: yeah if you want to get dumped on the spot!  
  
Jon: That's the last shirt I own!  
  
Garfield: Time to go shopping!  
  
(Garfield jumps off Jon's bed and goes to walk out the room, when Jon stops him)  
  
Jon: oh no you don't I'm going shopping!  
  
Garfield: but you need a second opinion  
  
Jon: I need an expert opinion what I don't need is someone using the trolley to race around the store pretending it's a race car!  
  
Garfield: that was once  
  
Jon: it may have been just once but I'm still paying the bill for those bottles of white wine you smashed when you lost control of the trolley.  
  
Garfield: it wasn't my fault; some old lady was in my way.  
  
Jon: I know you knocked her over too.  
  
(Jon then walks out of the room)  
  
Garfield: bet you anything he comes back with a pair of pyjamas!  
  
Later on.  
  
(Garfield is looking for something to do)  
  
Garfield: Great I'm bored, I wonder how much longer Jon will be, and He probably got lost in the car park again!  
  
(Odie walks in)  
  
Garfield: Great here comes Odie, at least there's something to do now.  
  
(Odie barks happily)  
  
Garfield: Hey Odie, your so dumb that you got run over by a slug!  
  
(Odie barks happily, and then Jon walks in)  
  
Jon: I'm back and I've got some great clothes, I think you'll be really impressed!  
  
(Jon stops and looks at Odie then Garfield)  
  
Jon: Garfield you better not be being mean to Odie!  
  
Garfield: I'm not; I'm being nicer to him than I usually am!  
  
Jon: Some how that doesn't make me feel better anyway come and see the clothes I've bought!  
  
(Jon walks toward the bedroom)  
  
Garfield: Hey Odie are you up for a laugh?  
  
(Odie barks and nods his head)  
  
Garfield: Then come and watch Jon show us his new clothes, this should be good.  
  
(Garfield and Odie make there way towards Jon's Bedroom)  
  
=End of Chapter=  
  
N/A please review, even if it's hate reviews I don't mind! 


End file.
